


Crack a Smile

by trulytheonejas



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulytheonejas/pseuds/trulytheonejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: “have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr trulytheonejas.tumblr.com but I've decided to post all my fics here too.

Zendaya was genuinely surprised.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Val didn’t even have to look up; he could just hear the smug grin forming on those lips of hers. It had just been one of those days. From the moment he woke up that morning, he was just not in the mood to be outside of the house.

But, he didn’t have a choice. He had a job and his dedication and commitment was with the young woman sitting only a few feet away from him as they sat against the wall of the rehearsal studio.

They had only known each other for a few weeks and both knew little to nothing of each other before their first meeting as one of the couples of season 16 of Dancing with The Stars. So far, these few weeks had been a whirlwind for the both of them and Zendaya was quickly becoming a huge part of his life.

He didn’t understand what it was about Zendaya. Maybe it was the confidence she exuded from the moment he met her or the beautiful smile that rarely faltered, no matter how frustrated he got. It could’ve been the passion behind those eyes with everything she did.

In that moment, he could barely remember what she had done to even cause a smile to grace his face. And as she scooted a little closer, closing the gap between the two, it didn’t even matter.

She had a hold on him, both metaphorically and literally speaking and he was ready to fully embrace that fact.


End file.
